


Starsky’s Idea

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Starsky has One Of His Ideas......
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Starsky’s Idea

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble in response to the #ThursdayTrivia prompt on FB to put an innocent line of dialogue in a slashy context. The line this week was “What’s goin’ on back there?”

“Starsky- when you suggested dessert in bed, I didn’t imagine being alone-what’s going ON back there?”

“Sorry-this is trickier than I thought. Finished! Shut your eyes!”

Intrigued-and aroused-by his lover’s breathless tone, Hutch did-and felt clever hands lightly stroking, circling-making him shiver, sending glittering sparks of desire racing through his veins.

“Open your mouth, gorgeous-I’ve got dessert for you.”

“Oh God, yes, please....yes...”

He opened his mouth eagerly-then pulled back so hard his head hit the wall.

‘Starsk-remember how I don’t get migraines any more?”

“What’s that got to do with...oh shit, your chocolate allergy! I’ll go shower’


End file.
